battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemonade
"This cookie is sure gonna be a world wonder to me..." - Episode 3 Lemonade, labeled The Citrus Wonder, is a female contestant on The Shining Lights. Personality She's a true friend. Sometimes she tells other people what they should do, when they should really do it. She's willing to join an alliance that loses a member. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, Lemonade is first seen telling Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball that they should sell funnel cakes instead of lemonade for $25. Then she gets sad when the girls reject her idea. She is next seen carrying funnel cakes after Rubber drank the lemonade. Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball feel bad about rejecting her idea, and they want to sell funnel cakes with her. The only time Lemonade is seen after this is when she is selling the funnel cakes with everyone else. In What The Beam Determined, she is first seen with Thread and Napkin, hearing Thread say that Napkin's weird to be of the still type, and telling her to leave him alone. During the challenge, she is sad when Camera is disqualified. Later, when Rubber kicks Thread, accidentally knocking her off, Lemonade says he's not being nice, and then Rubber gets his legs tired out and falls off. Then Lemonade overhears Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball commence an alliance and asks if she can join, getting the response "Maybe later?" She falls off the beam when Carrot runs and knocks her off. At night, she is hanging on the bank of the water, complaining that her lemonade is diluting. In Don't Capsize!, she is the first to be chosen onto Lamp's Team, and she says she's happy she's chosen because Sunscreen didn't want her right away. During the challenge, she finds the finish, and swims to it, but forgets to rip it. Bowling Ball tries to remind her but the boat capsizes by the other team's boat cramming into it. When she realizes her team lost, she then complains that she forgot to rip the ribbon, but since it's an honor that she found it she gets immunity. In the epilogue, she is seen lying asleep on the shore, (but there was no scene of her dozing). In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she notes that she won immunity (for being the first to see where the finish ribbon was). She calls the novissy-flavored cookie she gets a "world wonder". During the challenge, she gets Napkin out when Napkin deliberately endangers himself so he can take a nap. At the end, she gets distracted by Radio's music and gets hit out. When Lamp is declared immune, she says "Good job Lamp". In Creating Comfort, she is first seen with Sunscreen and Bugspray saying that the TOD opened at her birth, and the workers there loved her. When she gets a lemon cookie at the elimination, she says it's a boring flavor. She expresses sympathy for Eggy when he's in the bottom two; and when he's eliminated by accident she's sad. In the TOD, she sees the RCs having fun in the common room, and during the challenge, she doesn't feel like making beds. When Camera goes down stairs, Lemonade follows, and when she comes back up, she's annoyed to see the beds messed up. Alarm Clock says it's Bowling Ball's fault, and so Lemonade, Camera, Computery, Alarm Clock and Lamp make all the beds and win. In Time to Rhyme, she is first seen drinking lemonade, only to be startled by Thread and spill her lemonade. Thread snatches Napkin and uses him to wipe the lemonade, and then rips him in half. Lemonade yells that she shouldn't do that and Napkin needs to be revived because the Beach Glows are up for elimination. Thread says it's no big deal because Napkin won immunity, and Lemonade replies that Nintendo will still take attendance for him. When two contestants need to partner up, she's sad she loses her chance to partner up with Camera, and from that point, she is seen watching Lamp's actions. Trivia *She is the winner of the first season that broke down. However, since Isle Sleep was sold, she met Pencil from BFDI and got the ability to make her own underground hotel instead. Her underground hotel is now a popular place. *You hardly ever see lemonade like this, right? Well, this is how lemonade is served at carnivals. *She is the only contestant to resort to canibleism. *She and Bugspray's alliance's members are the 4 oldest contestants. Category:Lemonade Category:Female Category:Shining Lights Category:Lamp's Team Category:Contestant